With current marketing methods it is becoming increasingly important to advertise and offer goods or services in a targeted and customer-specific manner. With many such marketing methods customer behavior is first analyzed and evaluated in order to carry out targeted, customer-specific marketing campaigns on the basis thereof.
One method of creating customer profiles, which is currently the subject of broad discussion, is based on what are known as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) labels, each having an identifier that can be read in a contactless manner and is unique worldwide. RFID labels are small enough to be able to be applied to a plurality of products, to identify these uniquely. To create an individual customer profile, goods purchased by a customer are identified on the basis of their RFID identifier and stored with assignment to the, for example biometrically identified, customer. An evaluation of this data about customer behavior, stored in a customer-specific manner, can be used later for targeted advertising tailored to customer requirements or for other customer-specific marketing campaigns.